Sleep (status condition)
sleeping in the ]] Sleep (Japanese: り Sleeping) is a status condition that causes a Pokémon to be unable to make a move. In the games, it is often abbreviated as SLP. In the core series games Effect Sleep prevents Pokémon from making a move for a random number of its turns. The specifics vary between generations. Generation I Sleep lasts 1-7 turns (1-3 in the ); this counter is not reset upon switching out. A Pokémon cannot move on the turn it wakes up. A Pokémon can inflict self-induced sleep using the move , which will restore all of the Pokémon's health and remove any other non-volatile status condition. A disobedient Pokémon may also nap during battle. Sleeping Pokémon are vulnerable to . Generation II Sleep now lasts 2-7 turns (2-4 in the ), and a Pokémon can make a move on the turn it wakes up. Sleeping Pokémon are also vulnerable to . Roaming Pokémon do not flee while asleep. Generation III Sleep now lasts 2-5 turns. Roaming Pokémon may now flee while asleep. Generation IV Sleeping Pokémon are also vulnerable to . Generation V Sleep now lasts 1-3 turns. A Pokémon's sleep counter is now reset to its original amount when switched out (even if self-induced by ). Starting this generation, the animations of most Pokémon close their eyes and move more slowly while sleeping. Generation VI onward A Pokémon's sleep counter no longer resets to its original amount when switched out. Appearance From Generation V onward, Pokémon close their eyes when they are asleep, and their movement slows down. Causes Moves |} Other causes A Pokémon has a 11% chance of falling asleep after making contact with a Pokémon with the Ability. A disobedient outsider Pokémon may take a nap (putting itself to sleep) instead of obeying a command. Curing A sleeping Pokémon will eventually wake up on its own, after the required number of turns has elapsed. A sleeping Pokémon can be awoken by an Awakening or a Chesto Berry (Mint Berry in Generation II). In addition, like all other major status conditions, it can be cured by the items Full Heal, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, Big Malasada, Full Restore, Heal Powder, Lum Berry (MiracleBerry in Generation II), and Sacred Ash. In Generation I core series games and , the Poké Flute can be used in battle to wake up a sleeping Pokémon (without being consumed). In the Generation III and core series games and , the Blue Flute can be used to wake up a sleeping Pokémon (without being consumed). The move wakes up all sleeping Pokémon on the field when used, and in Generation III and IV, wakes up sleeping Pokémon on the field at the end of each turn or when they would use a move. The moves (unless the Pokémon has Soundproof as their Ability in Generation III and IV) and remove the sleep condition from all Pokémon in the user's party. If its target is sleeping, will wake it up in addition to becoming more powerful. If a Pokémon has the Ability or , it will wake up if it is ever asleep; the move changes the target's Ability to Insomnia. In Generation I only, using wakes up a sleeping opponent. Pokémon with are cured of any status conditions when switched out. At the end of the turn, Pokémon with the Ability will be cured if is ing, Pokémon with have a 30% chance of being cured, Pokémon with have a 30% chance of curing their allies, and Pokémon with high Affection have a chance of being cured. In Pokémon Colosseum and , the Call option (which replaces the usual Run option) can be used to awaken sleeping Pokémon. Prevention Pokémon with the or Abilities cannot be put to sleep. Pokémon with will be protected from status conditions in . Pokémon with and their allies cannot be put to sleep. Pokémon with the Ability will act like they are asleep, without actually being asleep, and the Ability prevents them from being put to sleep. Pokémon with will be asleep half the usual amount of turns, possibly causing them to immediately wake up. While or is present, grounded Pokémon cannot fall asleep (including self-inflicted sleep from ). Pokémon normally cannot fall asleep while a Pokémon is using the move . Advantages The moves and can only be used while asleep. Pokémon with and will have their or boosted respectively while they are asleep, but must use the aforementioned moves to completely reap their benefits; Pokémon with the Ability will have their boosted while asleep. In the spin-off games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, there are several different varieties on the sleeping condition. The standard, Asleep, functions similarly to how Sleep does in the main games. When a Pokémon is asleep, he or she cannot act for 3 to 6 turns. The sleeping Pokémon can use and , and is vulnerable to and . in Mystery Dungeon is turned into a move that causes a variety of Asleep on the user, named Napping. Napping is similar to Asleep, but when the user wakes, all their negative status conditions will be gone. in Mystery Dungeon is turned into a move that causes a variation of Asleep, named after itself, although it can override a Pokémon that's already Asleep or Napping. When a Pokémon is inflicted with Nightmare, he or she cannot act for 4 to 7 turns, and takes 8 HP of damage when he or she awakens. Other sleep aliments include ing, which causes Asleep after 3 turns, and Sleepless, which prevent the previous four conditions from occurring for 11 to 12 turns. Like in the main games, Sleeping can be cured early using a Chesto Berry. Sleep (Asleep when inflicted in-game) is a negative status in the . A Pokémon affected by sleep is unable to move or use any moves for roughly five seconds. However, if the affected Pokémon is controlled by a player, inputting movement or button commands will make the effect wear off faster, with a minimum duration of about two seconds. Sleeping Pokémon rock back and forth slowly while light blue 'Z's periodically rise from its head. No types are immune to sleep, but Pokémon with the Adept or Steady Special Traits cannot be paralyzed, and those with the Reflector Trait will cause the user of the sleep-inflicting move to fall asleep instead if hit by one. in the Rumble series causes a different positive status called Mend. It shares similar properties with Asleep, but a Pokémon under this status gradually restores HP while it remains asleep. Additionally, a green healing aura surrounds the Pokémon. Though Pokémon can usually have one positive status and one negative status at the same time, Pokémon under the effects of Mend cannot be inflicted with Asleep. Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, Sleep prevents a Pokémon from taking any action during their turn, but their Warrior may still use their Warrior Skill or item. Sleep can be cured through certain Warrior Skills, items, or by ending a Pokémon's turn in a hot spring or a water bucket. There is also a chance for sleeping Pokémon to wake up when they are attacked or at the start of their turn. Sleep can be inflicted by abilities and attacks, but compared to other status conditions, attacks and abilities that inflict sleep are rare: there is only one attack to inflict Sleep, 's , and only three abilities to inflict sleep, one of which is exclusive to . Sleep can be inflicted on the player's team by Yoshimoto's exclusive Warrior Skill Grace, which fully heals the player's army then puts them to sleep. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, a sleeping Pokémon cannot use any , its disruption countdown is paused, and takes 20% more damage. Sleep can be inflicted by Pokémon with the Nap Time or Sleep Charm Skills. The Sleep Combo Skill also boosts damage against sleeping foes. , , , , , , , and -type Pokémon are immune to sleep. In the anime Sleeping is a status condition that has been present since the early days of the . When used in battle, it often forces the afflicted Pokémon to be recalled. Uses of sleep in major episodes and movies include: * Sleeping was first used in in Pokémon! I Choose You! by a 's in the Pokémon League. Gengar's put the opponent's to sleep, forcing the Nidorino's Trainer to switch out. * In Challenge of the Samurai, Ash's Butterfree used to calm a swarm of . He later tried to use Sleep Powder on Misty's Staryu in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, but Staryu avoided its effects by diving underwater. * In Hypno's Naptime, the abuse of 's had been causing the Pokémon of HopHopHop Town to fall asleep without warning. It put the town's children, as well as , under a trance, in which they would run away to a pond and start acting like Pokémon. * In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Koga's Venomoth used Sleep Powder on Ash's Pidgeotto during their Gym battle, forcing Ash to switch. * A that has followed and almost always uses whenever it appears. Whenever it discovers that its "audience" slept through its song, the Balloon Pokémon would doodle on the sleeping Pokémon and people before leaving in a huff. However, its songs have still helped out Ash and the people he has met from time to time. In its debut episode, its song helped the cranky people of Neon Town finally fall asleep, after which, they woke up much more agreeable and friendly. In the following episode, Jigglypuff's song was able to put back to sleep the angry ancient Pokémon that slept there. * In The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, a put giant battling and asleep with Sing. * In Friend and Foe Alike, Ritchie's , Happy, used Sleep Powder on Ash's Squirtle during their league battle. Squirtle, already tired from a previous attack by Jessie, James, and , was declared . * In Tracey Gets Bugged, Tracey's Venonat used Sleep Powder to put a wild asleep so it could be caught and taken to a Pokémon Center. * In Charizard Chills, Tad's put Ash's Pikachu asleep with Hypnosis. * In Ignorance is Blissey, multiple Nurse Joy's Chansey put various Pokémon (plus Jessie) asleep with Sing at the Pokémon Nurse School. * In Ariados, Amigos, 's put itself asleep with during a battle with Jessie's Arbok. * In As Cold as Pryce, Pryce had his use Rest to put itself to sleep. * In Jirachi: Wish Maker, Butler used his 's Hypnosis to put to sleep. * In Going, Going, Yawn, Flannery's put Ash's Corphish asleep with . * In Going for a Spinda, Claire's put asleep with Hypnosis. * In The Garden of Eatin', a wild used Yawn to put various people and Pokémon asleep, including Ash and his friends, while using Rest to heal itself. This move was finally countered when Marcel used a against Snorlax. With its protecting it from sleep, Vigoroth was able to defeat Snorlax, allowing Marcel to catch it. * In Rough, Tough Jigglypuff, a wild Jigglypuff put Ash, his friends, Team Rocket, Mitch Mitchum, and several Pokémon, including Ash's Pikachu, asleep with its Sing. * In Wheel of Frontier, Ash's Snorlax used Rest and went to sleep while being by 's 's . * In Harley Rides Again, 's 's landed on Rest during the Appeals Round of the . She was able to wake Munchlax up by throwing it a Pokéblock. * In Channeling the Battle Zone!, Solidad used her 's Yawn to put May's Combusken asleep during their match in the Kanto Grand Festival. * In Pace - The Final Frontier!, 's went to sleep twice by using Rest in order to recover from the damage taken while battling with Ash's Pikachu. * A wild , which appeared in Mass Hip-Po-Sis! and Sleight of Sand!, used Yawn several times, putting several characters, including Ash and Jessie, asleep a couple of times. * In The Rise of Darkrai, used its in order to warn the people of Alamos Town about the coming attack of and . Unfortunately, the that it caused led Baron Alberto to see Darkrai as a threat. * In Tanks for the Memories!, 's put Team Rocket asleep with . * In Lost Leader Strategy!, Reggie's put Ash's Turtwig to sleep using Secret Power. * In Playing the Leveling Field!, Fantina's , later , used Hypnosis to put Ash's Buizel, , and Pikachu asleep during Ash's unofficial battle with her. Pikachu and Buizel got affected by Drifblim's Hypnosis again during Ash's Gym battle with Fantina in Shield with a Twist!. * In Battling The Generation Gap!, Lila's put 's to sleep using Sing during the Battle Stage of the . * In The Lonely Snover!, a wild put Ash, Dawn, Brock, and their Pokémon asleep with . * In League Unleashed!, Nando's used to put Ash's Heracross to sleep during their match in the Lily of the Valley Conference. However, Heracross was able to counter it with . * In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, 's used Sleep Powder to put asleep. * In The Semi-Final Frontier!, 's used a combination of Dark Void and against Ash's Heracross, quickly knocking it out. Darkrai also put to sleep, but it managed to wake up just in time to take it out with . * In The Island of Illusions!, a wild put 's to sleep with . * In SS027, 's put a wild asleep with Grass Whistle so that Brock could heal its painful wound. * In Battling on Thin Ice!, Viola's was revealed to know Sleep Powder and was hit by this move, resulting in its defeat. Vivillon also used Sleep Powder on Pikachu, but he was able to stay awake by using an on himself. * In Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, Pikachu, and were put to sleep by a wild 's Spore. * In So You're Having a Bad Day!, Bonnie was put to sleep with Spore by a group of wild Foongus. She was awakened by the Chesto Berry brought to her by . In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In An Awesome Showdown!!, Ash's Snorlax put itself asleep with in order to heal itself during 's battle with . In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Play Misty for Me, 's newly evolved put Misty's Gyarados asleep with . In The Indigo Finals, Ritchie's put Ash's Squirtle asleep with Sleep Powder just as it got knocked out by Squirtle's , resulting in a double knockout. In Attack of the Demon Stomach, Ash had put a wild asleep with , allowing him to it. In You Bet Your Wife, Ash's Bulbasaur put Rudy's asleep with Sleep Powder. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In Breaking Into The Enemy's Lair!, Hiori had his put several s asleep with Sleep Powder in order to sneak into Team Galactic's hideout. In Stopping Darkrai!!, a Darkrai put multiple people and Pokémon asleep with , until it itself was put asleep by Hiori's 's ked Dark Void. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In Walkthrough! Battle Tower!!, Yū's was put asleep by a while he was challenging the . However, Rotom was able to immediately wake up thanks to its held Chesto Berry. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Wanted: Pikachu!, used Saur's Sleep Powder in order to put a wild Pikachu asleep, making it an easy catch for him. In Ponyta Tale, Red used Saur's Sleep Powder to stop a mailman's , which had become overly excited by Pallet Town's fresh air. In Valiant Venomoth!, Sabrina tried to put Lorelei's Cloyster asleep with her 's Sleep Powder. However, the attack was blown back by Cloyster's , causing 's to fall asleep instead. In Bang the Drum, Slowbro, Sabrina's and Venomoth were put asleep by Lorelei's 's . In Forretress of Solitude, Red's Snor put himself asleep with Rest while battling the Pokémon Association's . In Slugging It Out with Slugma, 's put a group of wild asleep with , allowing her to easily catch them. In Indubitably Ditto, Crystal's Parasee used Spore to put a group of Team Rocket members chasing asleep. In Oh, It's Ho-Oh!, Evan's put 's asleep with , after which he had Haunter use on the sleeping Classy Cat Pokémon. In Slick Slowking, 's Polibo used Hypnosis to put Sham and Carl's Pokémon asleep. However, they were able to counter this by having their and use and , respectively. In Talk About Timing, Treecko, 's put asleep with . In Very Vexing Volbeat, Tabitha used his 's to put one of 's asleep. In Surprised by Sneasel, Silver's Gyarados put himself asleep with Rest in order heal himself while battling against Sird's . However, Banette used to steal the move and prevent Gyarados from healing himself. In Swanky Showdown with Swalot, Lucy's Seviper was put asleep by a 's Yawn during an exhibition battle at the opening ceremony. Seviper was, however, quickly woken up thanks to its Ability. In Moving Past Milotic, 's borrowed was put asleep by a during his Battle Pike challenge. Despite this, Starmie was able to use its held Lum Berry to wake up immediately and then counterattack. In Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II, a 's put 's Tru asleep with Sing. In To and Fro with Froslass, Platinum's Rapidash put himself asleep with Rest while battling against Candice's Froslass. This, however, worked against Platinum when Candice had Froslass use , which was powered up due to it waking up Rapidash. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Cheryl used her 's Sing to put Mars's asleep during her battle against the Team Galactic . In The Final Dimensional Duel VIII, put 's asleep with Hypnosis. Palmer countered by having Cresselia use , causing Cresselia to wake up and Darkrai fall asleep instead. Later during the same round, Charon had Darkrai use Dark Void to put his opponents' Legendary Pokémon asleep. This was soon countered by using on the sleeping Pokémon, changing their Abilities to and thus causing them to immediately wake up. In Malamar Traps, Xerosic's used Hypnosis to put 's group and their Pokémon asleep. However, X and Croaky were able to avoid the initial Hypnosis by covering their ears. Croaky was later put asleep by another Hypnosis from Malamar, needing to be cured by an Awakening from . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In The Mystery Boy, Jun!!, Hareta's Piplup was put asleep when Mars's Purugly used Hypnosis on it. was able to heal it right afterwards with an Awakening. In Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!, Hareta's was put asleep by Byron's 's Hypnosis. In Clash! Hareta vs. Koya, Hareta and his were put asleep by Hypnosis from a 's . In The Birth of the Greatest Tag Team?!, Hareta's Minun put Charon's asleep with Sing. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Cinnabar Island, used his 's Sing to put asleep, allowing Blaine to catch it. In the TCG In the , Sleep, called Asleep, is one of the five along with Poisoned, Burned, Confused, and Paralyzed. If a Pokémon is Asleep, it cannot attack or retreat by itself. It must also be turned to the left. After each turn, if a player's Pokémon is Asleep, the player must flip a coin: if heads, the Asleep Pokémon "wakes up" and is no longer affected by the Special Condition. However, if the coin lands on tails, the Pokémon is still asleep. Unlike the Pokémon games, a Pokémon can be afflicted with more than one Special Condition at once; however, some special conditions will erase ones already present. Trivia * In the Stadium games, Pokémon make either a snoring or sighing sound when put to sleep; "cuter" Pokémon generally use the latter. * Prior to Generation III, sleep could not be inflicted as a side-effect of a move that inflicts damage, the only status condition that could not be. * Prior to Generation IV, sleep was the only non-volatile status condition a Pokémon could inflict on itself (through or disobedience). From Generation IV onward, a Pokémon can burn or poison itself by holding a Flame Orb or Toxic Orb, respectively. * Sleep is the status condition with the most moves that always cause it when they hit, with a total of eight (nine if is included). * Not counting fainted, sleep is the only status condition not technically associated with a certain type. Even so, Grass and Normal are the two most common types it is affiliated with. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=睡眠 |zh_cmn=睡眠 |fr=Sommeil |de=Schläft |it=Addormentato |ko=잠듦 Jamdeum |pt_br=Dormindo (anime, manga) Adormecido (TCG) |ru=Спящий Spyashchiy |es=Dormido |vi=Ngủ }} Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Schlaf es:Dormido fr:Statut#Sommeil it:Sonno ja:ねむり zh:睡眠（状态）